Lookin' For A Good Time
by BrokenAngel1753
Summary: ONE-SHOT REQUEST FOR: Little Miss Bovver Malarkey/OC Another mature rating for a reason children...


**LOOKIN' FOR A GOOD TIME**

**M**

**BY:** BrokenAngel1753

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own **Band of Brothers** the real guys, the good looking actors or the not so good looking actors. So if you plan to sue don't expect much! Title is inspired by Lady Antebellum's song with the same name

**SUMMARY: **Malarkey and Claire Meldew (Little Miss Bovver's OC) smutty goodness!

**Author's Note: **This story was a request and Claire Meldew belongs to Little Miss Bovver

To get a visual of anything such as outfits you can pm me and I'll send the link.

* * *

**ONE SHOT**

* * *

Monday, Claire hated Mondays they were the day more laundry came and by the ton. That and she had to witness Mrs. Lamb's daughter flirt with her favorite American of the week. Each week the blonde had a new soldier at this point she wouldn't be surprised if she had been with a whole company by now! Glaring at the clock on the wall telling her it was time to get up. But then she realized that Don could be coming with more laundry.

With a big grin she jumped out of bed every negative thought gone as she quickly changed into her favorite dress. It was a brown dress with wine colored polka dots all over. Pulling back some of her dark brown locks back watching as they curled a bit due to the curlers she wore to bed.

"Claire! My mother is waiting for you!" Mrs. Lamb's daughter screamed; it wasn't that she hated the girl; it's just that she would always flirt with every man even if he was married. And the fact that she also fancied Sergeant Don Malarkey of Easy Company. Claire feared that she would some how charm the American man which angered her to no end. It made her jealous as well. How was it that the girl could simply look at a man and have him, practically eating out of her hands? But today she wouldn't let that bother her. Today was going to be a good Monday.

"Morning Mrs. Lamb, morning Susan." She said with a warm smile. Mrs. Lamb looked up from handing a Lieutenant his laundry.

"Good Morning dear, you can get started on that pile there." Mrs. Lamb said with a smile. Claire nodded as she started to scrub clean shirts. As the kitchen door opened she turned to see Susan Lamb walk out in her black dress with cherries drawn in soft brownish tan with accents in true red and white great, every time she wore that every man looked at _her_. With a sigh she continued to work.

Looking up once more as the bell on the door ringed. Her eyes went wide when she noticed who it was, Sergeant Don Malarkey she could feel her cheeks redden. But she also noticed Sue gracefully walk over to him.

"Good Morning Mrs. Lamb, dropping off some of my laundry." He said with a smile.

"You can give the bag to Claire over there for her to get started on Sergeant." Mrs. Lamb said with a smile.

"Thank you, ma'am hello Miss Claire." He said giving her a grin. Claire blushed as she looked up at him.

"Y-you can call me just Claire, Sergeant Malarkey…" If possible his grin grew larger reaching his warm brown eyes.

"Well then Claire you can call me Don." He said, oh how she loved how he said her name with his American accent!

"What about me Sergeant? May I call you Don as well?" Susan asked in a husky yet feminine voice, she seemed to surprise Don for he jumped a little.

"Uh… sure? I guess so Miss Lamb." Susan beamed at this and looked at Claire with a look that clearly said '_He'll be mine before you know it_' making Claire roll her eyes. But she had to smile to herself when she noticed Don, _oh how she loved calling him that now_! He wasn't paying attention to Susan the slightest. _Take that Susan Lamb_! She couldn't help saying to herself.

"Well I have to go so I'll see you later Claire."

"Until then Don have a good day." Claire said warmly giving him a smile. She couldn't wait until then.

* * *

**A FEW MONTHS LATER**

* * *

A few months had gone by already and Claire had grown closer to Don over time. The two were great friends but nothing more, much to Claire's disappointment. But she had a feeling that would change very soon. She smiled as she heard the bell on the door and Don walked in.

"Morning Claire! Here to pick up my laundry. S-so I was wondering…y-you aren't busy this Saturday are you?" he asked the last part with a blush. _Now what was he up to_? She asked herself.

"Nothing Don, why do you ask?" she asked politely with a smile making him blush even more.

"W-well there is a USO Dance and I was wondering if you'd want to do with me…would you?" He practically asked her in one breath it was a miracle she heard him.

"I'd love to Don. What time is it?" He had a big grin on his face as if someone told him Sobel was fired. She laughed he always complained how Sobel would annoy him and the rest of his company to no end. But this was a grin because she said yes.

"Saturday 1900 hours; I mean umm…seven o'clock." He said adding the civilian time realizing she might not have known military time.

"Alright pick me up at six thirty then?" he nodded before paying her for his laundry and running out the door. She had a date with Don Malarkey!

That Saturday finally came and she couldn't wait she decided to wear her navy blue embroidered eyelet cotton voile with gathered sleeves. She also wore her black peep toe heels, a pearl strand necklace, pearl earrings, her pearl strand bracelet and finally her silver and pearl flower brooch. She had curled her hair slightly and applied a light natural tone make up only to highlight her looks. She heard Susan in the other room getting ready as well she was going with David Webster, a man in Don's company. She remembered that Susan was wearing a black silk dress; at least she knew Don didn't like her.

When Don arrived at exactly 6:30 she grinned he looked so handsome in his Class 'A' Uniform. She slowly walked down the stairs with a smile giggling slightly when she noticed his jaw drop.

"It's rude to stare Don…not that I mind." She said with a laugh making him shake his head to clear his thoughts and offer her his arm.

"Shall we, Miss Meldew?" he said in a posh British accent, making her laugh.

"But of course kind sir! Thank you Mr. Malarkey." She said before curtsying him making him laugh.

At the dance they danced to numerous songs a few of her favorite jazz songs, even had a few drinks and eventually when her favorite song came on. '_Can't Take That Away From Me_' by Billie Holliday began to play. Claire and Don began to slow dance as she softly sang the song to herself making Don smile and sing along softly a little off key. After the song and a few more drinks they decided to leave. He walked her back to Mrs. Lamb's and stopped at the door.

"I had fun tonight. I hope we can do this again sometime." He said smiling again.

"Well…it doesn't have to end…I mean…do you want to come in Don?" she asked with a blush he too began to blush but stepped forward and gave her a kiss.

"I'd love to Claire." He said saying what she told him three days before.

On the way up to her room they were kissing each other frantically grabbing at the others' clothes and bumping into things before getting to her door; Slamming her against the door before opening it and following her inside and slamming the door shut and hastily locking it. She laughed as she fell back on the bed.

The two kissed each other frantically. Before they knew it clothes flew to the wood floor.

"Don…" she moaned as he kissed her neck and nipped it playfully. His hands slid down her curves sending shivers to her core. Her back arched as she grinded against him only the thin barrier of their underwear separating them. He unclasped her bra and threw it with the rest of their clothes and grinned nipping her bottom lip making her moan again.

"Don…don-don't stop…" she moaned in pleasure as his hand slipped under her waist band, finding her wet center sliding his finger up and down making her gasp in pleasure as he began caressing the side of her face. Slowly he slid her panties off and trailed his hands down her legs. She gasped in pleasure as he trailed kisses toward her breasts and playfully nipping at them. She began to gain some more courage and grabbed at his briefs sliding them off now they had nothing separating them now; She grinded against his erection. He groaned in pleasure.

"Claire…oh god Claire…" she franticly kissed his lips as he moved to kiss her neck. She playfully nipped his ear lobe making him grind against her in response.

"Don please…please…I need you in me now…please…" she gasped in pleasure he was happy to oblige.

"Brace yourself Claire… it might hurt a bit…" he whispered as he slid into her. She gasped in pain as she dug her nails into his bare shoulders, she wasn't a virgin but it still stung a little. He waited for her to adjust; before he started to thrust. He captured her lips in a searing kiss battling for dominance. She began to meet his steady thrusts with her own. His lust filled eyes never left hers.

"You're so beautiful Claire…so beautiful…" he whispered lovingly with lust laced in his voice.

"Oh god Don I-I…I'm going to-to…" she was gasping for breath as she reached her peak.

"Don't hold back Claire…" She arched her back making him slide deeper into her core.

"Oh…mmm there…Don…oh…god…" she let out a pleasurable gasp as she climaxed her walls tightening around him; he met her seconds later with his own climax. Letting out a groan he collapsed onto her sweat glistened chest. Both were panting heavily.

"I love you Don…I always have…" she whispered to her new lover. He looked up at her with his brown orbs and smiled.

"I love you too Claire" she smiled as he began to spoon her from behind and lacing his fingers in her own.

A few weeks later he shipped out to go to France, the two of them continued to see each other every time he came back to Aldbourne, when he was gone she would write him letters. Eventually when he was in Bastogne she found out she was pregnant. Apparently it happened just before he left. She decided to cheer him up with a letter and tell him. From the sound of it he needed it two of his friends had been killed when a mortar landed in their foxhole. So she wrote the letter.

_My Dearest Don,_

_I have some great news! I just found out that I am pregnant! Isn't that great? I can't wait for you to come home. Hopefully you'll get home before I have the baby. I got your letter and I am so sorry about your friends, I hope this letter cheers you up a bit. Inside you'll find some pictures I took I hope you like them. _

_I Love You More Than Air,_

_XOXO Claire _

Don smiled at the letter and like promised was some pictures of Aldbourne and much to his surprise and delight, two pin up pictures of Claire. One of her at the lake in a two piece tan and brown plaid bathing suit and another in her cream colored silk night gown with black lace at the neckline. He had a big grin as he looked at her.

"What you got there Malark?" Babe asked as he sat next to him. Don looked up with a grin.

"My girl back home sent some pictures. And she just told me she is pregnant! Can you believe it? I'm going to be a daddy before the war is even over!" At this comment a few men turned to look at him.

"Well congrats buddy!" Babe said with a grin.

A few months later it was finally VE Day and Don couldn't be happier. He ended up finding a beautiful ring in one of the houses and decided to use it as an engagement ring; it was made out of white gold and had a larger diamond in between two slightly smaller ones. Hopefully Claire would like it and hopefully she would marry him.

After he finally got home…well to Aldbourne he ran to Mrs. Lamb's house. He noticed that Claire was hanging laundry out on a line and called out to her.

"CLAIRE! CLAIRE! I'M BACK!" He yelled making her turn around with wide eyes and a huge grin. He grinned when he noticed her swollen stomach holding their four month old child.

"DON!" She screamed dropping the shirt she was about to hang and ran towards him jumping into his open arms he spun her around laughing.

"Look at you! You look great! And the baby! Wow when I got your letter…I was ecstatic! And I must say those pictures…quite enjoyable on those long cold nights baby." She rolled her eyes and playfully slapped him. But just as she did he got down on one knee and looked up at her holding the ring he found.

"Claire Meldew. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me? I might not be the greatest cook, the most decorated soldier or the richest man in the world but I do love you more than life itself." She grinned and nodded her head with much enthusiasm.

"I WILL! I will marry you Don!" she answered with a grin.

When they married it was in the small chapel two blocks away from Mrs. Lamb's it was a small service and Buck Compton showed up to be the best man and surprisingly Susan was her maid of honor. Mrs. Lamb gave her away since her parents weren't there. Her gown was a 1930s style silk champagne colored gown; it was low cut in the back and had thin braided straps. She wore the same jewelry she wore for the USO Dance that was nearly a year ago.

Things couldn't get any better than they were from that moment on.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Nearly eight years went by and Don and Claire had their baby it was a little girl named Irene and four years later had twin boys; Robert and Gerald named after Don's Uncles. One afternoon while Claire was sitting on the front porch watching Don play with the children she heard the dog Conan, begin to bark. She looked over to see the mailman hand Don a letter. Telling the Irish setter to hush she looked at her husband.

"Don? What is it?" she asked her husband as he read the letter.

"There is an Easy Company reunion coming up. You interested?" he asked with a smile that made his brown eyes sparkle. Even at 27 her 31 year old husband had her blushing like a school girl with that look.

"I'd love to it's been ages since I've seen the boys. And it's not like this little one is due right this instant." She said rubbing her swollen stomach, which held her and Don's fourth child. She was four and a half months already.

"Daddy? Will Uncle George be there? He's funny!" Irene giggled as she latched onto Don's waist her big brown eyes looking up at him.

"Yeah and Uncle Buck, and your other Uncles of Easy Company." He said with a smile.

"YAY! I love Uncle Buck he tells me funny stories about you daddy!" Robert said with a grin.

"Does he now? Well Bobby I'll have to tell you some stories about him. Like when he got shot in his big 'ol butt!" Don laughed at his son's wide eyes and grin.

"He never told us that one!" Bobby looked up at his father his big grey eyes widened he whined.

"Well I like Uncle Babe! He told me a tree fell on him in Badstone! And he didn't even get gished!" Gerald said with a grin.

"Bastogne, and Gerry remember what I said don't talk about that place you know daddy doesn't like to remember it there. And sweetie I think you mean squished not gished." Claire said while looking at her husband whose eyes glazed over most likely thinking about his lost friends. Wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his nose.

"Don? Sweetie…" she started before he put his hands on her hips softly rubbing his thumbs on her swollen stomach.

"I love you Claire…I love you more than air. And I'm so thankful that I lived to see this day…you and are beautiful children." He whispered in her ear before kissing her.

It was official nothing could ever beat this moment. With the laughter of their children in the background, another on the way and her husband holding her close.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this! If anyone wants a request follow the directions in my profile please. **

**Thank You! **

**XOXO Anna**

* * *

**I thought I should put information about Don Malarkey's real post war life so below is from wikipedia.**

**Don's real post war life:**

**  
**_**Don returned to the University of Oregon in 1946. He was a member of the Sigma Nu Fraternity. While attending the university, he met and became engaged to Irene Moor of Portland. They were married following Don's graduation in 1949 with a bachelor's degree in business. The couple lived in Astoria, Oregon, where Don worked for Lovell Motors. During this time, Don ran for the position of County Commissioner of **__**Clatsop County**__**, Oregon and was elected in 1954. The family moved to **__**Portland, Oregon**__** where Don worked as an insurance and real estate agent. The couple had four children.**_

_**In 1987, Don was introduced to author and **__**University of New Orleans**__** Professor of History **__**Stephen Ambrose**__** at an Easy Company reunion in **__**New Orleans**__**. In 1989, Don traveled with Ambrose and other members of Easy Company, including **__**Richard Winters**__** and **__**Carwood Lipton**__**, to various sites where they had fought in Europe following the D-Day invasion. The oral history and first person recollections that Malarkey and the others provided became the basis for Ambrose's book **__**Band of Brothers**__**, which was published in 1992. During Ambrose's collection of anecdotal information for the book, Malarkey told of the saga of the **__**Niland brothers**__**of Tonawanda, New York, how two had died on D-Day and another was presumed killed. This episode was the impetus for the screenplay of **__**Saving Private Ryan**__**.**_

_**Don lives in **__**Salem, Oregon**__** and travels and speaks extensively to high school and college students and other groups on his Easy Company experiences. He has traveled to Army bases and hospitals in the United States and Europe, where he has met with soldiers wounded in the **__**Iraq War**__**. In 2005, he appeared in an advertisement urging repeal of the estate tax.**__**1**__** Malarkey's autobiography, **__**Easy Company Soldier: The Legendary Combat of a Sergeant from World War II's "Band of Brothers"**__** was published in May 2008 by St. Martins' Press. –wikipedia**_


End file.
